Fire and Ice
by Konai
Summary: Ch. 16 is up! About a girl who gets sent to Gaea because she is Gaea's key of power, wonder what will happen next? R&R to find out!
1. New Life

*A/N: I'm editing the first few chappies to make it a bit better. So here's the edited version of ch. 1! Enjoy! *  
  
Chapter One: New Life  
  
My face didn't show any emotion when I saw my family being slaughtered by a masked man. It seemed to last forever, the sounds of screams disabled my ability to move, or even cry. I was stuck in the secret closet underneath the stairs until there was no more screaming. Almost broke out of the trance of shock, I heard his footsteps come close to where I was hiding-but luckily I could hear the daily sirens of cops, which scared him away.  
  
Making sure that he was truly gone, I came out of my hiding place and listened carefully to make sure I was the only living creature in the house. When I felt it was safe, I quietly walked up the stairs listening for any strange sounds. Luckily he didn't come back so I rushed to my room and grabbed the biggest bag I could find. I stuffed it with as much clothes as possible, my stuffed penguin, and all of my cash, which added up to at least $200.  
  
When I was finished, I sneaked down the stairs again, listening carefully to make sure he didn't come back. I then walked into the kitchen, the place where I saw the murderer from the window. 'I warned them!' I thought as I kicked myself mentally. 'Oh well, too late now. I only wish that I could've at least saved my cats.' I then noticed a bloody path that led to the living room. I followed the path to find the living room carpet soaked with blood and as I was noticing the squishiness of it, something caught my eye.  
  
I looked up to find my mom, dad, and my two cats all hung up on the wall with their eyes burnt out. Trying not to let the scene bother me, I went up to them and paid my respects before bolting out the door. 'I just need to get away.' I thought as I rushed to my friend, J.J.'s house. As I was about to come to the street that her house is on, a sudden tingling began to surge throughout my body as if it all went numb and is now just gaining it's feeling back. I soon began to feel as if I was fading away to nothing. Before I truly was faded I saw an angel, but she had a crooked halo, and out of the mass of silver waves I thought I saw two devil horns sticking out. I could hear her calling out my name, but I couldn't speak at all. Then, with a thump I was in a field that had all sorts of strange plants and flowers.  
  
"Hmm." I said as I looked around, "guess I'm not in Misawa anymore. But if I'm not in Japan." I saw my bag drop in the corner of my eye. I turned and started walking in the general direction.  
  
"Then where am I?" I finished my sentence as I noticed a very tall man with green hair that was spiked at the top and long at the bottom. 'Jeez, talk about David Bowie fanatic.' I thought as I walked closer.  
  
As I got closer I saw that he had a purple teardrop under his right eye and two small purple triangles at the corner of each eye. As I continued walking towards him, he bent down and picked up my bag. My eyes were then drawn to his right arm, which was completely mechanical. I gazed at it and thought 'Dude, I would sure like to know the story behind that one.' He raised his head up and seemed to be examining me. When I came up to him, I suddenly felt extremely short and had to step back a bit in order to see his face properly.  
  
"Is this yours?" he gestured with the bag to signify what he was asking me about.  
  
"Yeah, It's mine. Can I have it now?" I asked him as he was still studying me. 'This guy really is weird.' I thought.  
  
"What's your name?" he asked, lo9oking at me as if I wasn't supposed to exist or something.  
  
"Namia Mako. Hey, are you gonna keep my bag or can I have it back now?" I said, still waiting for him to hand my bag over so I could move on and explore.  
  
"Namia Huh? Well I think that you should come with me." He said as he started to grin a bit.  
  
"Why? And since I'm asking questions, where in God's name are we?" I said dramatically.  
  
"Ah. You must be from the Mystic Moon. Hmm. You might be a different Namia. Then again."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about! And I don't think there could be another Namia cuz I'm the only Namia in Misawa. At least, I think so. Besides, you still haven't given my bag back or answered any of my questions! So, can you please do one or the other? Please?" I said in a huff.  
  
"Okay then," he said in a calm voice, "you are on Gaea and you have to come with me-"  
  
"May I ask why? I don't have to come with anyone y'know!" I cut in.  
  
"Because," he gritted his teeth. I could tell I was getting on his nerves, "you hold the key to Gaea's power and if you unlock it for us then we'll be able to rule all of Gaea."  
  
"Who is 'we'?" I asked, looking skeptical of this whole Idea.  
  
"The Zaibach Dragon Slayers." he said simply.  
  
"Ah. I see. Well I don't think I could be that Namia, but we can always find out." I said, sighing. 'Yup, this guy's a loony.' I thought in the back of my head.  
  
"Well there is a certain test I could do so we don't have to waste precious time at the Vione." He said while getting closer to me.  
  
"What kind of a test and what and where is this 'Vione' thing?" I asked with a hint of tension mixed with sarcasm in my voice.  
  
"A true form test." He whispered in my ear. Before I had a chance to protest I felt and very strange and familiar tingling sensation course its way throughout my body. Unlike the time when I faded away to this place, it felt as if I was changing in appearance and form. Then it stopped as suddenly as it started and I realized that I was enclosed in his body. When I tried to struggle I realize that I couldn't get out of his grasp. Eventually he let me go and just held my shoulders.  
  
"Okay, now that was weird. What the hell did you do?" I said to him as I regained my awareness.  
  
"I told you already! And now you shall come with me because you are the one that we were looking for. Lets fly!" he said as he pulled down his tunic thing and grew jet-black wings from his back.  
  
"Whoa, now I know that I really did have too many Mountain Dews last night. And what the hell do you mean by flying? I can't fly! You gotta be crazy if you think that I can fly? And I swear that I'm hallucinating and I'm just passed out in the middle of the road about to be hit by an 8-ton truck. So if you don't mind, I'm gonna wake up now." I shouted at him, trying to wake up, but not succeeding at all.  
  
"I can tell that this is going to be a long day." he sighed as he watched me trying to wake myself up.  
  
"Damn it!" I said when I finally gave it up. "Okay then, I'll come with you as long as you tell me your name."  
  
"Certainly, it's Folken Fanel, or Strategeos. Oh, and just to let you know, you do have wings and a sword, as well as silver-blue hair." Folken pointed out.  
  
I looked around me and noticed the items and then glared at him. "I knew that, I was just testing you."  
  
"Whatever, lets just go." And then we took off into the sky.  
  
As we were flying in the sky I suddenly got dizzy and my wings faded just as I was away from Folken by a few feet. I began to drop down to the ground, but luckily I was caught by Folken and decided to black out due to all of the stress I was put under. 


	2. New Boundaries

Chapter Two: New Boundaries  
  
"Namia, Namia, Namia where are you?" a voice in the darkness called out.  
  
"Mom, mom is that you?" I asked the darkness.  
  
"Namia come over to us, Namia we miss you."  
  
"What? No! You're not my mother! My parents would want me alive!" I shouted at the darkness. Then suddenly a herd of flames started to surround me in their dance, then I heard a voice boom at me.  
  
"NOW YOU SHALL LEARN THAT YOU BELONG TO US! COME AND JOIN THE FLAMES NAMIA MAKO!"  
  
"No! I'm not on your side! No! Stop it! STOP IT!" I screamed myself awake to find Folken, an old man, and a younger guy at the foot of my bed looking worried, except the guy that looked about the same age as me. He came over to the side of the bed I was on and stroked across my face diagonally where the mass of flames cut me deep with a steel sword. Funny, I was bleeding and I swear that it was just a dream-wasn't it?  
  
"Chika." He whispered while stroking both my wound and the scar on his face.  
  
"Why are you feeling my wound? I kinda need the bleeding to stop before anyone feels it. And hell, I don't think I'll let anyone stroke it anyway!" I said while he was stroking my wound and then he jumped back and produced a lighter.  
  
"Moero Moero!" he said while coming towards me with the lit lighter.  
  
"Hey! I don't think a flam-Bombay Namia is in order here!" I shouted while jumping up in the bed and grabbing my sword from the head board. Then he jumped on the bed too with the lighter in front of him. "Yo, dude-I don't think you want another scar on that face of yours so quit it with the 'Moero Moero' business-okay?" I said, trying to reason with this 'psychopath with a lighter' dude. Then he stopped and turned off the lighter. Then, while stroking his scar, he turned and jumped off the bed.  
  
Thank God, whoa-my face stopped bleeding! But I still have a scar, I wonder if that's because it happened when I was sleeping? I thought while wiping the blood off my face in a careless way as I jumped off the bed. Then I grabbed my sheath and put it on, then I sheathed my sword as I found my bag just below where I found my sword and I turned to face the three guys that were still watching me.  
  
"Um, where's the bathroom?" I asked, figuring that they wouldn't just suddenly leave and give me privacy to change my clothes.  
  
"Behind that door-don't be too long, you have training to do." Folken said while pointing to the door behind him.  
  
"What kind of training?" I asked, curious of what was in store for me.  
  
"Sword training, then magic training."  
  
"Okay, well then I won't be long." I said while heading for the door.  
  
"Oh, and I put some different clothes in there and threw the old ones out-I threw the money away too." Folken said as if it was just an everyday thing.  
  
"Okay, but what about the toy?" I said calmly  
  
"Oh, that thing? I left it in there, I figured since you are from Mystic Moon you might want something to remind you of your parents back home." He said cheerfully.  
  
"Thank you, but I have no parents." I said, choking back my tears.  
  
"Oh, so you're an orphan?" he asked.  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Then what?" he asked curiously as he turned to face me.  
  
"My parents were slaughtered by a masked man, so were my cats. I was lucky that he didn't come back for me-but I have a strange feeling that he was the man in my dream that did, this." I said, pointing at the fresh scar on my face with hot tears rolling down from my eyes.  
  
"Oh, I hope that he doesn't come here." He said.  
  
"Well if he ever comes near me I'll make sure that his death is LONG AND PAINFUL!!!!!" I shouted as I rushed into the bathroom and slammed the door.  
  
Instead of getting dressed, I just grabbed my penguin out of the bag and slumped down onto the floor, crying.  
  
What is my purpose here anyway? Why couldn't I be at my friend's house right now? Why me? I thought as I dried off my tears. Oh well, I might as well see what kind of clothing Folken picked out for me. I thought while dumping out the contents in my bag. The clothes consisted of three ice blue shirts one short-sleeved, one long-sleeved, and one three- quarter length. There was also shorts, capris, and a pair of jeans all of which were black.  
  
Cool, well I guess I'll wear the quarter length and the shorts then. I thought while stuffing the rest of the clothes back in the bag. When I was dressed, I stuffed the clothes I was wearing along with the penguin into the bag and opened the door to find all three guys standing their accompanied by two more who was fully armored. One of them was holding armor that looked a bit smaller than theirs.  
  
"What took you so long?!" Folken asked, sounding as if he was just inches away from being pissed.  
  
"I was mourning for the first time since my family's death! Jeez, give a girl a break!" I shouted back at him.  
  
"Oh, well first introductions then training. The two men you met earlier are Dornkirk and Dilandou, and the two men behind me are Chesta and Gatti." He pointed at each guy as he said their name.  
  
"Hmm, so the psyco with a lighter's name is Dilandou, no wonder why he's such a psyco." I said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey! Why are you calling me a psyco?!" Dilandou shouted at me.  
  
"Umm, because you are one-hey, would you rather be called 'weird- ass'?" I retorted.  
  
"NO! I would rather be called Dilandou-sama!" he shouted again.  
  
"Tough luck psyco fire lover." I said, trying to hold back my laughter.  
  
"Well at least I don't have a gashing scar across my face." He said, pouting.  
  
"Well at least I'm not a psyco fire lover." I said, copying him.  
  
"What's wrong with fire anyway?!" he protested.  
  
"It's warm! And I dislike warm things! Besides-ice is better!" I shouted at him.  
  
"Why?" he asked, confused.  
  
"Because it allows me to feel."  
  
"Feel what?" he asked, now genuinely confused.  
  
"Stuff that I don't usually feel." I answered.  
  
"Like what?" Gatti intervened.  
  
"Stuff, like pain." I mumbled.  
  
"Fire makes people feel pain!" Dilandou now protested.  
  
"Only if you come in direct contact with, and besides it produces a sense feeling of safety, warmth, and comfort. While the cold and ice produces a feeling of uneasiness and fear in most people-well, except me." I protested back.  
  
"Oh, cool! Well I guess this is your armor, so-here." Gatti said while tossing me the armor that he was holding.  
  
"Hmm, cool! It's heavy, but I guess that's the point. Oh well, I wish that it was what I was used to." I said while examining the armor.  
  
"What are you used to?" Folken asked inquisitively.  
  
"Well my friend, J.J. and I made weighted clothing so whenever we 'play fight' we could gain some strength. Of course I usually won anyway. Yeah, I think I brought some of it with me, but you kinda got rid of all my clothing except the ones that I was wearing." I said while continuing examining my armor.  
  
"Really, well it just so happens that I still have the clothing that I think you're talking about." Folken said while bringing something to me that was behind his back. "I think this is it." He said while handing me a bundle of clothes.  
  
"Yes, it is! Thank you!" I said as I happily came up to him and hugged him. Then I rushed for the bathroom, dropping my armor and bag on the way.  
  
When I came out, I bent down and stuffed my shirt, shorts, and my armor into the bag and put my sheathed sword back on. The weighted clothing was a pair of drawstring pants in dark blue and a short sleeved shirt that was also in dark blue. My hair was tied back in a loose ponytail with a dark blue ribbon.  
  
"I think we all know what your favorite color is. Well Chesta and Gatti have already been given the 'guidelines' for your training. Have you ever used a sword before?" Folken asked me while Chesta and Gatti were coming closer to me.  
  
"No, but I do know karate." I said giggling.  
  
"Well then, you will now. Namia, go with Chesta and Gatti and they'll show you, then train you-okay?" Folken said.  
  
"Sure, cool." I said while following Chesta and Gatti. 


	3. Training

Chapter Three: Training.  
  
SWOSH! SWISH!  
  
The sword sounded as it went past my ducking head.  
  
CLINK! CLANK!  
  
"Ow! Shit!" I said as I fell to the floor, clutching my arm.  
  
"You should've blocked with your sword, not with your arm." Chesta said, chuckling.  
  
"NO! It's not as fun!" I shouted as I came back up and unexpectically swiped his stomach. Now he was the one moaning and groaning.  
  
"Bitch!" Chesta shouted as he came thrashing towards me.  
  
"No, that's Psycho Bitch to you!" I shouted while matching him move for move.  
  
"WHAT'S WITH THE BLOOD SHED?!!" Folken boomed at us.  
  
"She blocked my sword with her right arm and then she slashed my stomach for it!!" Chesta whined.  
  
"AN EYE FOR AN EYE!!" I shouted at Chesta.  
  
"YOU NEED TO GO TO THE MEDICAL TENT-BOTH OF YOU!!!" Folken boomed again.  
  
"No! I refuse to!" I shouted at Folken.  
  
"You're going to bleed to death!" Folken shouted back at me.  
  
"So what if I do?! I don't have anyone who cares about me here anyway! So I might as well just try to see for myself who I really am cuz I don't think I'm gonna die cuz my blood isn't black. So escuze me while I go see my limit for blood loss." I said while stomping off.  
  
"Chesta! Gatti! Stop her!" Folken barked at them. When I sense that they were going to carry me off, I turned around and fought them off. But then Folken came and just picked me up and threw me over his shoulder while Chesta and Gatti followed close behind. Then Folken took my sword away from me.  
  
"Hey! Give that back you bastard! That's my sword!" I shouted while punching his back.  
  
"Yeah, but I can't let you do what you were going to do." Folken calmly said to me.  
  
"Why?!" I asked.  
  
"Because, I do care for you." Folken whispered in my ear.  
  
"Oh." I said dumbfounded. After that I was silent, even when Folken was putting some alcohal on my arm-I didn't even say one single word. Eventually my sudden silence started to creep Dilandou out when he came in to help Folken with the bandages.  
  
"Y'know, you can speak every once and a while." He said while wrapping the bandages around my arm.  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry-what did you say?" I asked politely.  
  
"Folken! What the hell did you do to her?!" Dilandou turned and shouted at him.  
  
"Nothing, I just said that I cared for her and she just clamped up." Folken said casually.  
  
"Oh, Why did you clamp up?' Dilandou now turned back to me, asked.  
  
"I don't know, I was thinking-I guess." I said, confused.  
  
"Thinking about what?" Folken now asked.  
  
"Stuff that is private and that I'm not going to talk about." I said while getting out of the chair that I was sitting in after Dilandou finished.  
  
"Uh-huh, you can tell me." Folken said.  
  
"Uh, no-cuz it's private." I said while looking skeptical.  
  
"I could always read your mind." He said while walking towards me.  
  
"I could always block it." I said while manouvering out of the tent.  
  
"Could not." He said.  
  
"How would you know? How would you know that I don't have a magical bone in my body? You don't-do you?" I asked while heading out of the tent.  
  
"You're right, I don't." Folken sadly said and stopped heading towards me.  
  
"Yep, well bye." I said as I disappeared out of the tent.  
  
"Hey! Where are you going?!" Folken shouted.  
  
"Uh, I'm exploring-duh." I said while poking my head in the tent.  
  
"Don't you want someone to show you the way?" Folken asked.  
  
"Nope, funner to figure things out on your own cuz then you can see if you're right or not." I said as I disappeared again.  
  
"Okay, but watch out for dragons!" Folken shouted after me.  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever!" I shouted back as I ran to the Vione. 


	4. New Friend

Chapter Four: New Friend.  
  
"Now where's that entrance thingy again?" I asked myself while looking around.  
  
"AWK!" something behind me said.  
  
"Oh, there it is! Thank you!" I said while looking behind me, then I turned around to see what looked like a baby dragon of sorts.  
  
"AWK! AWK!" the dragon said happily.  
  
"Where's your mother little one?" I sat down and asked. Then the dragon immediately scrambled into my lap and continued smiling at me.  
  
"You, are her mother." The angel that I saw earlier said.  
  
"Really? Cool, y'know-if I was a normal person then I would be screaming my head off, but I'm not-so cool. But the, will they allow it?" I asked her.  
  
"As long as you protect her and not let her out of your sight-then they'll just have to allow it." She said giggling.  
  
"Cool, but who are you anyway?" I asked.  
  
"I'm you silly." And with that she faded away.  
  
"Hmm, I think I should name you 'Soiki', cuz your eyes look like ice." I said while stroking her chin.  
  
"Who's name is Soiki?" I heard Folken ask as he walked towards me.  
  
"My new friend." I said.  
  
"AWK!" the baby dragon agreed as I stood up and put her on my shoulder.  
  
"It's a baby dragon?! What does Soiki mean anyway?" Folken asked, confused.  
  
"It's from the language I made up-it's Arcanian for ice. Cool huh?" I said as I walked towards the entrance. "Oh yeah, what are you doing anyway?" I asked while we were walking around in the Vione.  
  
"I was wondering if you found your bedroom yet and I heard you talking to someone and that you named something 'Soiki' so I came over to see what was going on." Folken said as he was 'leading' me somewhere.  
  
"AWK! AWK! AWK!" Soiki screeched as we were walking down the hall.  
  
"Soiki, what is it?!" I asked her, alarmed by her strange behavior.  
  
"Oh, I guess it's me, I scare many things-like dragons." I turned around to see who was speaking.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked the girl who spoke-she had dark red hair, crimson eyes, and was wearing a red t-shirt and black shorts.  
  
"My name is Lin Chakri, why-what's your name new be?" she asked me while looking at me as if I was a freak.  
  
"My name is Namia Mako, uh, why are you looking at me funny?" I asked while looking confused.  
  
"She's looking at you funny because she is a Fire Angel, and you are a Ice Angel-so therefore you two have opposing energies." Folken said as if he was reading it from an encyclopedia.  
  
"O-Kay, hey are you married to Dilandou?" I asked Chakri while pointing to what looks like a wedding ring.  
  
"H-ow did you guess by just looking at my ring?" Chakri said, startled.  
  
"I don't know, I just guess-'cause if you are a Fire Angel then Dilandou must be a Fire Angel, and I guess since I'm like the only one of my kind-and yeah, somethin' like that." I babbled back as Chakri's and Folken's mouth just dropped and both were looking stunned as Dilandou walked by.  
  
"Speak of the devil-hi psycho fire lover!" I said to Dilandou and waved at him. Confused about why Folken and Chakri were standing there with their mouths open, Dilandou stopped.  
  
"Uh, Namia-what did you do to my wife and Folken?" he asked while waving his hand in front of their faces.  
  
"Nothin' I just guessed stuff about you and Chakri, that's all." I simply answered.  
  
"Oh, well lunch is starting if you're hungry." He said while throwing Chakri over his shoulder.  
  
"Thanks, but what about Folken?" I asked while walking beside him.  
  
"Don't worry about him, he'll snap out of it-eventually." And so we walked to the mess hall.. 


	5. Near Death

Chapter Five: Near Death  
  
"Yum, what's this?" I said while chewing what seemed like an BLT.  
  
"An everyday BLT." Dilandou said. "Hey, what's with the dragon?"  
  
"Oh, Soiki?" I said while giving her a piece of bacon, "She's basically my little one, I don't know why or how-but hey, at least I have something that reminds me of one of my brothers, Wozolen." I said while eating a bite and then letting Soiki have a bite of my sandwich.  
  
"You have a brother?" Dilandou said, amazed.  
  
"Yeah, he was a cat-a Maine Coon to be precise." I said while feeding the rest of my sandwich to Soiki.  
  
"A cat, for a brother?" Dilandou said, confused.  
  
"Yep, two cats actually-Wozolen and Mickey, but they were also slaughtered. I don't know why though-hey! Folken's Here!!!" I said, changing the subject.  
  
"Hey, it's a miracle you two aren't gonna kill each other?" Folken said, chuckling slightly.  
  
"Nope, too hungry. Food first, bloodshed later-right Dilandou?" I asked him.  
  
"Yep, that's right." He said as he continued eating while I let Soiki have dibs on my plate.  
  
"Where's Lady Chakri?" Folken asked us as Dilandou and Soiki were stuffing their faces.  
  
"Oh, she's in bed, sleeping. We left some food for her so when she wakes up she can eat something." I said while trying to pull Soiki away from my plate-eventually I just got up and took the plate while threatening to put her in the trash if she didn't stop eating. Soiki finally got the idea and flew off the plate and onto my head.  
  
"Interesting, she acts as if you're her mother." Folken said while examining Soiki with his eyes.'  
  
"That's because I am, I guess." I said while walking away and out of the mess hall.  
  
"Hey, where are you going?!" Folken asked me as I walked out the door.  
  
"No where!" I shouted back.  
  
Geez, why is he so damn protective of me? C'mon, I can't be that important-can I? I thought as I walked down the hall. Then I started to hear footsteps behind me. Great, what now?! I thought as I looked behind me, and there was the slaughterer-the man of fire in my dream, behind me smiling with a machete in his hands.  
  
"Shit!!" I whispered loudly to myself as I started to run for my life.  
  
Why did Folken hafta take my sword?! I thought as I enclosed Soiki in my arms protectively.  
  
"Come back young one! I need to kill you!" he shouted as he tried to catch up to me. Eventually he stopped running and tried to pull me with his thoughts instead. I started to slide towards him at an alarming rate, until I just stopped. I looked around me to see if anyone was there, but only me, Soiki, and the man was in the hall way.  
  
"Why can't I come near you?! What sort of devilry have you gotten yourself into now?!" he shouted in discouragement as I turned to see what he was talking about.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean devilry?" I asked, confused.  
  
"No! No, it can't be!" he shouted as he backed up slowly, his eyes wide with fear.  
  
"What are you talking about?!" I shouted at him as he was getting ready to run for his life.  
  
"That, that symbol on your forehead, y-you have the powers of a goddess!!" he stuttered as he stammered back.  
  
"Right, whatever, bye." I said as I turned to walk down the hall I where my room was. Then I heard a roar of flames, and then-nothing. 


	6. Unexpected Company

:: Uh, sorry about the long delay- I have been getting a bit too sidetracked with school and stuff. Hope that you forgive me and enjoy the story! Konai::  
  
Ch. 6-Unexpected Company.  
  
After that strange encounter I decided that it would be best if I found my room and locked myself inside. I finally found it after what seemed like an hour of wandering around aimlessly down the halls of the Vione.  
  
When I came Upon the door, there was a bouquet of ice blue roses tied to the door handle-the door was also slightly ajar. I thought as I carefully opened the door. I was quite surprised when I saw Folken sitting in my bed.  
  
"Uh, sorry-I guess this is the wrong room." I nervously said as I turned to leave.  
  
"No, don't leave-you're sharing my room with me. Are you blushing?" Folken asked with a slight chuckle.  
  
"No-I'm not blushing! I swear I'm-"  
  
"Come here, I won't bite-I promise." He said as he stood up from the bed.  
  
"Is there any empty rooms?!" I asked, trying not to run like hell out of the room.  
  
"Nope, there isn't-that is, unless you want to sleep in the same room as the dragon slayers." He said while walking closer to me.  
  
"W-what about where Chakri sleeps? Doesn't she have her own room?" I asked frantically.  
  
"Why are you so scared of the thought of us sleeping together?! You weren't scared of the other things-but this, this you are scared of. Why?" Folken asked as he dried my tears of fear with his mechanical hand.  
  
"I'm only 15 for crying out loud! What do you expect me to do?! Run to you with open arms of trust and believe that you won't try anything?! I don't think so!!! And if we are going to be sleeping in the same room the hand me some extra blankets and pillows, cuz I'm campin' out on the floor tonight whether you like it or not!" I shouted at him.  
  
"That hurt, why can't you trust people?!" he yelled at me.  
  
"Because! If you lived in my house you would understand! I basically lived in hell all my goddamn fucking life and now I'm free! FREE!!! I had to put up with a mother that couldn't accept me for who I am and criticized me every time she could. And a father who treated me like a four year old!!! And the only sanctuary that I had was at my friend's house, but now that's gone 'cause I'm stuck out here on a whole different fucking planet! So you have to earn my trust-got it?!" I yelled back.  
  
"Oh, okay. Well it's almost time to go to bed. I better get those blankets and pillows for you-oh, and your bag is on the table. Need anything to sleep in?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah, Do you have any long T-shirts?" I asked, also quietly.  
  
"Yeah-here you go." He said while tossing me a solid black t-shirt and also the blankets and pillows I wanted.  
  
"Thanks-now, where to sleep? Ah, here is good." I said as I dumped the stuff by the table on the far wall that had my bag on it.  
  
"Do you always talk to yourself?" Folken asked.  
  
"Yes I do-why, have a problem with it?" I asked moodily.  
  
"No, it's just strange-that's all." He mumbled back.  
  
"Well where's the bathroom?" I asked as I grabbed the black t-shirt and the pair of shorts from the pile.  
  
"Right behind you. I don't see why you nave to be so private all the time." Folken said plainly.  
  
"R-ight, whatever." I said as I went into the bathroom.  
  
When I came out, I saw that Folken was already in bed, but instead of sleeping he was watching me.  
  
"Why are you watching me? It's very creepy whenever you do that!" I said nervously as I set up my bed.  
  
"Why are you not wearing a bra?" he said with a smile on his face, a very naughty smile.  
  
"You better not try anything while I'm asleep ya hear?!" I snapped at him.  
  
"Oh, I won't, I won't." he said, chuckling.  
  
"I'm gonna hold you to your word okay?" I said suspiciously.  
  
"Okay, I'll be true to my word." He said, still chuckling.  
  
"Good-well night." I said as I tucked myself in with my stuffed penguin and Soiki curled up around my feet.  
  
"Night" he said as he turned out the light. 


	7. War Is Coming

Ch. 7-War is coming  
  
"Huh? What am I doing in the bed?" I said, startled.  
  
"You fidget a lot in your sleep-you also screamed. So I decided to let you sleep in the bed. Don't worry-I didn't do anything but yell at you for fidgeting too much, but you didn't wake up so I just went back to sleep." Folken said as he was looking through the closet.  
  
"I-screamed? Man, it must've been bad, but at least I didn't wake up." I said as I got out of the bed.  
  
"What, you don't remember what you dreamt?" Folken asked as he started to undress.  
  
'Whoa, what are you doing!" I asked, freaked.  
  
"I'm getting dressed. Oh-I'll change in the bathroom." He said, slightly embarrassed.  
  
"You are so weird-Didja know that?!" I shouted to him as he closed the bathroom door. I thought as I rummaged through my bag for something to wear. I I thought when I began changing into the clothes that I picked out.  
  
As I was about to put on my top I heard a sound coming from behind me that made me jump. Forgetting that I was only in my bra and shorts, I turned to see what made the noise and there stood Folken in the doorway of the bathroom with a huge grin on his face. That's when I remembered my shirt and slugged him.  
  
"How long were you there!" I asked him while violently struggling to put my top on.  
  
"Long enough. Here, let me help you." He said while coming closer to me, I immediately punched him, but I missed his stomach and got his mechanical arm instead.  
  
"Ow! That hurts! Stupid mechanical arm, I'll get you for that!" I mumbled unknowing of Folken's arms around me that finally pulled the shirt down in place. When I finally did notice I was in his arms being soothed as the pain started to fade from my hand.  
  
"How did you do that?" I asked him in a child-like manner.  
  
"It doesn't matter, lets go get some breakfast and start your first day of magic training." He said as he was leading me out of the room.  
"I guess I am a bit hungry, but I'm gonna find out how you did that and more importantly how long you were watching me!" I said mostly to myself then to him.  
  
Then he bent down and whispered in my ear before we went out the door. "I was watching you long enough to see how beautiful you truly are." And with that he kissed my ear and leaded me to the mess hall. I was stunned for the second time in my life.  
  
I I thought as I saw the Dragon Slayers gorging on the breakfast gruel that was being served and smelling the stench it carried-I suddenly had a loss of appetite.  
  
"Um, suddenly I'm not so hungry anymore-I think I'll just wait outside till you finish eating. Okay?" I said nervously while sneaking out the door.  
  
"You need to eat. So come on!" Folken said urgently as he put a death grip on my arm. "I know the stench is bad, but you still need to eat."  
  
"I don't usually eat in the mornings anyway. I'll deal without food just for a bit longer! I'll be fine! Don't worry about lil' ol' me! No one does anyway." I said sadly, as I began to feel the pain throbbing through my arm. Trying to hide the pain on my face I turned my head away from his view, but he already saw it.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, I get a little carried away I guess." He said sadly, and then he noticed the audience that we've acquired. "Back to what you were doing! We don't need a gawk fest!" I used this opportunity to run out of the room, as I was running down the hall I heard Folken crying out my name.  
  
"NAMIA! GET THE HELL BACK HERE!" he boomed at me, I continued running. Then, his voice began to get softer and cracked with sobs. "Namia, come back to me! I didn't mean to hurt you or make you feel uncomfortable! Your too precious to me to lose like this! Namia-" Then his voice broke off into a sobbing fit. I turned to decide if I should turn back and go to him or to just keep on running, but then I saw that fate had other plans-the man from my nightmares was hovering over him. I began to run like hell towards him and Folken, praying that I wouldn't be too late.  
  
***  
  
After scaring away the mad man for the SECOND time, I sat beside Folken to see if he was okay. As I was examining him for wounds I noticed a small scroll that was clasped tightly in his hand. Making sure that he was officially unconscious, I took it from his hand and tried to read it. It was in a different language that I have never seen before, but it was kinda like a mixture of Arcanian and Japanese. Saving it for another time to try to translate, I rolled the scroll up and put in my pocket as I tried to lift Folken up to carry him into our room.  
  
"Jesus, he's heavy." I said as I was trying to lift him without calling any attention. I looked around the hall; there was no one around. "Good, no one needs to think I conked him out." I started to drag him down the hall towards the stairs.  
  
***  
  
After what seemed like decades I finally got him in the bed and comfortable, then suddenly a rapid knocking sound came from the door.  
  
"Namia! It's time for you to train now!" Dilandou's voice boomed through the door.  
  
"Just a second!" I yelled back as I hurriedly grabbed my sword and armor and telling Soiki to stay by Folken's side.  
  
When I got out of the room and closed the door gently I saw Dilandou and Dornkirk waiting patiently. As I fully examined the situation I noticed that Dornkirk had a very old book in his hand. I thought as I gazed at it curiously. Sensing that I was looking at his book, Dornkirk handed it to me and gestured that I should toss the armor and sword back in the room. Doing this I noticed that Soiki wasn't a dragon, but instead she was a small human-like child. Trying not to alert them of anything that was in the room I masked my face and gently took the book from Dornkirk's hands. As I began to try to read it, I recognized the language-it was the same language that was on the scroll that Folken had! Now I found a new reason for translating it-to see what kind of spell was in the scroll.  
  
"I know you can't read this, but I thought you might as well see what is to be expected of you in this magic class. By the end of the day I expect you to be able to at least read one of the spells. Now, come with me and I'll show you the Sorcerer's Laboratory." He said as he motioned me to follow him as Dilandou scoured off to find his Dragon Slayers.  
  
As I was following him I began to notice that, unlike the other rooms, this was cold, very cold. It was as if the atmosphere itself was trying to warn me away, or warn us away from this dreary place. And of course I couldn't listen to my gut instinct because then Dornkirk would wonder about me, and that wouldn't be the best of situations. So I continued walking endlessly behind him until he stopped so suddenly I was about to run into him.  
  
With some strange mystical energy coming from him, he began to raise his arms and chant something in a language that, even though I didn't know what it was, it seemed somehow familiar. As if in an answer to his strange words a door appeared right in front of us. Gesturing me to follow with out turning around, he began to walk straight through the door without opening; I started to hesitate until I heard his voice through the door.  
  
"Come on dear child! We haven't got all day! Now just come through the door and see what your future has in store for you." His voice echoed down the dark and gloomy hall. Drowning out all the warnings and all of my fears I stepped through the door to find a brightly colored silver room with shelves upon shelves filled with books and ingredients. And in the middle of all the grand shelving I found Dornkirk looking at me as if he was an old storyteller getting ready to tell his next grand adventure.  
  
"Well, come one then. Don't be shy there's nothing in here that will hurt you-yet." He snickered as he saw he moving as carefully and quietly as a mouse that doesn't want the neighborly cat to come and eat it.  
  
When I finally got over to where he was standing I noticed that behind him stood a giant crystal ball that was on a stand that looked like the feet of a dragon. In fact, I think it really was the feet of a dragon since it smelled of death. The smell that stills lays fresh in my mind. Noticing my sudden interests of the crystal ball he took back the spell book from my arms and began to chant a spell from it. Then I saw a young brown haired girl with an equally young dark haired guy plotting something with a group of strange looking people. The girl was reading tarot cards as the others were engrossed in her 'mysterious' ways. Having experience of tarot cards myself I noticed that the outcome of the reading meant that war was on the way and the group of people were not too happy about it either.  
  
"Who are those people?" I asked as I continued watching them get ready for battle.  
  
"Those are our enemies, no need to know their names dear child. All you need to know is that these are the enemy and we must fight against them." He said as he made the images disappear.  
  
"But why must we fight? Why can't we just live on in peace?" I asked as a child would to everything and anything that they didn't understand.  
  
"Because of you and the fate of Gaea all rest in war. And war is the only way to find out how powerful you and Gaea combined can truly be. Now, come here, you need to learn how to work the magic that lays within you." He said as he tried to lead me towards the massive shelves. I didn't budge. "Why are you not moving!" he said, angered by my stubbornness.  
  
"Because, my mother used me as a toy to 'better' her reputation and I'm not about to let you do the same. I don't care if you say that I'll never be able to do this or that without your help. I can find out on my own!" swiftly I moved out of his grasp and somehow ended up in the forest outside the castle. Not knowing that I had caught Dilandou and his Slayers' attention, I continued running like my entire life depended on it. Finally I stopped and hid inside a cave that was by a stream. I couldn't hear anything that would warn me of any danger before I blacked out. 


	8. Solitary Refuge

Author's note: yeah, yeah, I know it's been a while since I've updated, but I really couldn't think of anything to write, but after reading "The Sorrows From Within" I just felt like I had to write down a chapter just because I can and it's 9:07 at night and I am wide awake and full of ideas (that's what you do to me chimei-nakidasu you're the first one who wanted me to continue and I'm beginning to feel guilty for not continuing.) So anywho on with the story! Note, I do not own any of the characters except for Namia and Chakri (actually my cousin owns her, but I get to use it because I can!) Well, as I was saying-on with the story! ******  
  
Ch. 8-Solitary Refuge.  
  
After a solid days' rest, I decided to see where my troubled mind led me. I noticed, as before, that I was in a cave that had a stream by it. But what I didn't notice was that the stream was filled with blood, which shone like deaths song amongst the rays of moonlight dancing. I knew I must've been a mess and I felt like one too, I just hope that Dornkirk doesn't find me. For some reason my thoughts were, instead of further escaping, filled with Folken. Consumed by the dance of the moonlight on the stream of blood, I decided to sit down beside it and play my thoughts out.  
  
"If only I could understand why my heart beats so strong," I began to sing, the moonlight began to dance along to the melody in my song, "when all I feel is nothing but the strength straining from my hardened heart. I only wish that we will never come together again, for my fate has been sealed, and yours has only begun." I paused from my song only to notice the tall, cloaked figure of whom I was singing about.  
  
"I never knew you to be so talented with your voice." Folken said softly as he sat down beside me.  
  
"I don't usually sing to anyone, but the night." I said shyly as I felt his arm around me.  
  
"Well, can you make an exception for me?" he asked as he dried my tears, tears that I didn't know I had shed.  
  
"Maybe, it depends." I gently rested my head upon his chest just to feel how strong his heart had to beat for such a tall man.  
  
"Depends on what? On trust? Or is it a bit deeper than that?" he whispered gently in my ear as he began to play with my tangled hair.  
  
"I just wanted to know if you share Dornkirk's views on how Gaea's fate and mine rests in war." I felt him stiffen with each word after I spoke Dornkirk's name.  
  
"In all complete honesty, I'm beginning to doubt if what he says is true." And with that I began another song that I made for all of Gaea, hoping that its fate will be with peace and not with war.  
  
Yeah, I know it's short, but hey, it's almost 10:00 and I'll write another one tomorrow! And it'll be a bit longer! Well night! And I hope that you keep on reading and reviewing! Bub-bye! 


	9. An Old Acquaintance

Ch. 9-An old acquaintance.  
  
I woke up to find myself and Folken in some sort of holding cell, but it wasn't in the Vione. As I was trying to lift Folken's mechanical arm off of me, I noticed the same dark haired guy that I saw in Dornkirk's crystal ball was watching me and he had Soiki beside him in a cage. Now that pushed me over the edge.  
  
"What are you doing with my dragon in that cage!" I demanded him to answer as I somehow flung Folken's arm off of me.  
  
"Just in case she might attack us." He replied simply.  
  
"She is still an infant and besides, she wouldn't hurt anyone even if she knew how! So I suggest you release her or at least let her be with me because she is as confused as I am and needs her mother's touch." I snapped at him, letting him know of my anger buried deep inside.  
  
"How can I trust that you won't suddenly make her attack when I release her from the cage? And besides, you can't be her mother-humans and dragons don't breed with each other." He said suspiciously.  
  
"I know that it sounds funny, but it's the truth. Don't ask me why, I don't even know why anything happens anymore. All I want is to get as far away from Dornkirk as possible and to not be forced to pick a side at all. Because that's the last thing I want to do, so if you'll just let us go then we'll just be on our way." I said as I felt Folken stand up beside me.  
  
"But you were with Zaibach, so how can I trust anything that you say?" he asked as I noticed that he was looking a Folken as if he was more questioning him then me.  
  
"My dear brother Van, please believe what she says. I know I have wronged you and our family in the past, but Namia has made me realize that the path that I walked down was not the one for me. She could be a great help against Dornkirk if only she'll let herself be one. So let us go and to the elders so we can see what will become of us." Folken said calmly, in such a voice you just had to feel more at ease.  
  
"Alright, but I suggest we try the library first. That's where everyone is, preparing for war." Van said as he released us from our cages.  
  
"Why must it always be about war!" I said to Soiki as Van led us down the hall.  
  
****************  
  
I noticed that the atmosphere changed when I walked into the room with Folken at my side, but the change didn't last long when Van entered after us. I heard them whispering amongst themselves, I was used to being treated this way. My own mother constantly ignored me of course until my father made my presence known to her. Seeing an empty seat on the far side of the room I decided to sit there and listen quietly to their hushed conversations. I noticed that Folken was doing the same, but he was standing against the wall opposite of me. We both equally seemed to blend into the walls surrounding the plotting 'good guys' as they simply forgot that we were even there.  
  
"Hitomi, do you know a girl named Namia?" Van asked the girl who was wearing the uniform from the High school that I went to. I thought as I suddenly took a new interest in her.  
  
"Maybe, I'm not sure." She said as she turned around to look at me, then she pulled out a chair and motioned me towards her. "Come over here so I can see you better." I thought as I got up from my place in the shadows. Suddenly, I had a desire to read my tarot cards, but I knew I didn't have them with me.  
  
"Um, Hitomi is it?" she nodded as I came closer to her, "Can I borrow your tarot cards for a second? Don't be surprised, Dornkirk showed me all of you as the enemy, but I didn't believe him. I noticed that your tarot reading showed that war was coming, I would like to know what the future had in store for me." I asked her as I began to sit down. She quickly nodded after a train of thought and brought them out. They were beautiful and lined with gold that has been worn away with time. Carefully, I took them from her and began to do an eight-card spread, the way that I learned from my first tarot book.  
  
All of them were curious as to what I would get, they were starting to crowd me.  
  
"Can you please not crowd me, it kinda makes me nervous." I said as I continued reading them. Then the last card came, the eighth card that shows what they all lead to. The eighth card was The World.  
  
"Interesting, completion, success, cycles, travel. Maybe there's hope for Gaea after all." I said as I handed Hitomi back her cards.  
  
"My name is Hitomi Kanzaki, I was on the track team remember?" she said as she held out her hand.  
  
"Now I remember where I saw you! I was playing in the band the same day you had practice! Remember me, Namia Mako, the trumpet in the second row?" I said as I shook her hand.  
  
"Oh yeah, you're one of the 'dark lings' as my friend Yukari always called you guys." Hitomi said giggling.  
  
"Really? Why was that?" I asked, curious as to what she meant by that.  
  
"Because, you always wear dark clothing, you do have friends but you are mostly seen alone. And you always have a cloak around you to protect you from the world. And what's more, I rarely ever saw you out in daylight most of the time at school, you were either in the shade of an old Sakura tree or inside writing or something like that." She said as I noticed that even Folken was interested in this fact.  
  
"The only reason why that was, is because I get serious migraines which I got from my father. And you know that it makes your eyes sensitive to the light so I usually am amongst my trees or with my friends plotting what else to do or which anime guy was the hottest. Or even when the next good vampire book would come out. That's all." I said with a huge grin on my face, seeing someone that I actually knew from the Mystic Moon.  
  
"Ah, so that explains it. But why all the dark clothes?" Hitomi asked curious, while ignoring the sudden crowd that was coming around us.  
  
"Oh, because I just feel like I'm a dark person. Not evil, just dark." I said simply, while also ignoring the crowd.  
  
"Hmm, well lets go and get some lunch, I'm pretty sure that you and Folken are pretty hungry by now." She said as she got up.  
  
"Oh, don't forget Soiki! She's always hungry!" I said laughing for the first time in a while as Folken and Soiki was following the lead of Hitomi and I.  
  
*****  
  
Yay! Another chapter, and some more insight in Namia! Well almost lunch, so I better take Hitomi's advise and eat! Hopefully I'll get to chapter 10 before the end of the day! Well I hope you review! And I also hope that you are enjoying my fic so far! If you have any ideas that you think might help out with the story then by all means say so! I am open to any ideas and it will be considered! Because who knows how this thing will turn out! Well bye! 


	10. The Mysterious Book

Author's note: my evil cousin is watching me, making sure I actually write another chapter. And, she just left! Yay! Well anywho, on to chapter 10. (Don't you just love the fact that I'm updating so much? Yeah, I know I need to work on the Escaflowne sleepover, but that'll come soon enough, so- on with the story!  
  
Chapter 10- The Mysterious Book.  
  
After lunch, Dryden got out hundreds upon hundreds of books that were all on angels.  
  
"Uh, do you think all of this is necessary Dryden?" I asked meekly.  
  
"Well if you want to know what your fate is then it's going to take a lot of time and a lot of research too." He said as he got even more books out.  
  
"I'd rather be a blonde, gay knight who likes Barbie's than do this." I mumbled as I randomly looked at the books at the table.  
  
"What was that?" Dryden asked as his nose was stuck in yet another book.  
  
"Nothing." I said as I got up and began to walk around the table looking at the books. Folken was of course with his brother, and the elders wanted to see Soiki for a while so I was stuck with Dryden and a bunch of weird, smelly, books.  
  
Suddenly, a book caught my eye. It had a strange design on it that looked like it was frozen there. When I lifted the book, I noticed that it was cold to the touch. I thought as I examined it further, I would've sworn that this book wasn't here a second ago. No matter, might as well see what's inside. As I opened the book I felt this surge of cold wind that swarmed around me and drew me into the book.  
  
"That's it, I'll never insult Allen for as long as I live. And that sushi that I had didn't look right either. Hmm, maybe Dryden drugged me-I don't think I want to know what he's doing right now, it might blind me forever." I said as I looked around to find myself in the book.  
  
As I began to walk amongst the strange writing, I kept on seeing these strange visions. I thought as they kept on coming and going. Then, when I thought the visions finally disappeared, I saw Folken at the feet of Dornkirk with Dilandou's blade through his body.  
  
"What? No, it can't be! Why is this happening? I've never asked for this! All I want is to be alone in peace! Why do people have to die? Why must it always end in WAR!!!" I screamed out to the vision and the mysterious book that had me trapped between its pages. Then a voice finally spoke to me.  
  
"All you have to do is to go back to Dornkirk and all will be well." The voice said.  
  
"Hell no! He's like Marilyn Manson! They both scare me and I would never want to be around either one!" I shouted at the book while throwing beams of light at it.  
  
"Ouch! Hey! Watch where you throw those things! You might poke someone's eye out!"  
  
"Good! Now get me the hell out of here!" I said as I continued to throw the sudden beams of light in the direction of the voice.  
  
"Alright! All right! Always thinking about themselves and the greater good this darn generation! What happened to the generation that did what they were told no matter how wrong it was?" the voice asked itself as it began to take me out of the book.  
  
"They are gone forever!" I shouted at it right before I returned to the reality of Gaea.  
  
"Oh, there you are! I was beginning to think that you have run off! Well, come and look at this entry. It tells all about the ice angels and even the fire angels! Very intriguing-hey, where are you going!" Dryden shouted after me as I swiftly flew out of the window to go and find Folken.  
  
^ must warn him of the danger that he's in, that Gaea is in. I thought as I flew towards the garden that Hitomi showed me earlier.  
  
******  
  
Well here is chapter ten! I'm sorry it's short, but that's all I could think of! As I said in chapter nine, thoughts about how the story will go is very much appreciated! Oh, and if you are also reading the Escaflowne sleepover, then chapter three is finally up! Well read and review and I also hope that you are all enjoying my story so far! 


	11. An Angel's Sorrow

A/N: Gah! I'm SO sorry that I haven't updated this story or the Escaflowne Sleepover!!! It's just that I've been having family problems and I've been having major writer's block! I need insurance against that! Well, I'm gonna try my best to make this chappie somewhat good. And please, please review and tell me ideas. I don't care if you think that they sound corny or lousy, any input that you put into it makes it easier for me to think. And also knowing that there are people out there who are actually reading this also makes it easier cuz I know that I have an audience. Well, here is Chapter 11 of Fire and Ice.  
  
**********  
  
Chapter 11: An Angel's Sorrow.  
  
As I got closer to where Folken and his brother were talking, I could see just over the horizon Dilandou and his Dragon Slayers.  
  
"Why the hell does he have to be here now?!" I muttered as I began to land.  
  
"Namia, why are you here? I thought that you were with Dryden studying." Folken said curiously.  
  
"Folken, this may sound weird. But, I was drawn into a book and I saw you die by Dilandou's blade and Dornkirk's mind. And as I was flying over here-"  
  
"You can fly?!" Van interrupted.  
  
"Yes, I can fly. Now as I was saying-I saw Dilandou and his Slayers coming just over the horizon. I think that Dornkirk's out to get me and he will crush any pawn in his way-like you." I said fervently to Folken, immediately he and Van rushed to the stables.  
  
"Go to the elders Namia! They'll protect you there!" Folken shouted before he was out of hearing range.  
  
I was about to run after them when I heard someone calling out to me. I thought as I traced the voice to where the elders were.  
  
When I got there I saw that Soiki had somehow grown to be quite a large dragon. I noticed that everyone was in deep meditation and the voice that led me here was getting louder and louder as if my name was a chant-a cry of war.  
  
"STOP THAT!" I screamed, holding my hands up to my ears to block out the noise, but it wouldn't go away. "WHY MUST MY NAME BE TYED WITH WAR!!!" I demanded of them to answer, but they continued chanting. Then, they stopped as I fell to the ground sobbing.  
  
"Your name means faith young one, and faith is always tied with war, tied with everything." One of the elders came up to me with a voice like soft rain, no pain, no hate. "War has been fated to come, for the dragon brothers are once again united. It has always been that way."  
  
"But, why?" I asked as I lifted my tear-stained face to show my sorrow that I usually forbade myself to show.  
  
"You know the Wing Goddess-correct?" I nodded, thinking of Hitomi. "Well, she has the responsibility of bringing Escaflowne, and he could destroy Gaea if she lets him, but she doesn't. Do you know why?" I shook my head and just looked at him with bloodshot eyes, he just shook his head and sighed. "Because she has faith, faith in Gaea and it's future and so she does not wish its destruction. You have the power of faith and healing, but you can also destroy. You underestimate yourself, you do not feel worthy of the kindness of others, but you are worthy and you are strong."  
  
Before he could continue, Dilandou walked in with Folken's head under his arm. As my mind recognized the face, I suddenly conjured a sword out of nowhere and stuck it in Dilandou's thigh.  
  
"Ow! What's wrong with you!" Dilandou shouted at me as he dropped onto the floor, the blood-streaming out as if it was escaping from a nightmare.  
  
"Where's Dornkirk?" I said to him calmly as I snatched Folken's head from his grasp.  
  
"Hey! That's my ticket to getting power!" Dilandou said like a selfish child.  
  
"WHERE'S DORNKIRK!" I shouted as I felt a new power surging through me.  
  
"He's where he always is, don't kill me for cryin' out loud!"  
  
"I should, but I won't." and with that I gave Folken's head to the elders and told them to find his body. I And so I climbed on Soiki and we flew off into the night sky.  
  
The sky was unusual, the stars were painted with blood, and the moon was literally drowning in it. The mystic moon however, was still the same as if none of this affected them and their 'special' way of living.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"But, sometimes it is best to be ignorant." A voice whispered, surrounding me in the night.  
  
"But what's the use of being ignorant when it could end up getting you killed?" I asked the mysterious voice, looking around to see who it could be-and saw no one.  
  
"You've learned more than I thought little one. So, you're after Dornkirk's blood. What are you going to do after he's dead?" the voice once again surrounded me with its enchanting song.  
  
"I'll try to undo his chaos, try to heal people, like Folken." I said, unsure about all of this.  
  
"You can't heal people that are already dead. And what about Dilandou and his slayers? What about them and the other maniacs like Dornkirk that are out there? Shouldn't you just kill them too? Is justice really worth all this spilt blood?" the voice debated.  
  
"I know that! But can't I just try? And no, justice isn't worth all of this spilt blood, but what the hell am I going to do! I just don't know what to DO anymore! I'm still just a kid. Why is it that a girl like me was chosen to be an angel, to be a savior of some kind?! I don't know about ANY of this crap! Why can't you guys just chose someone else." Suddenly, I got smacked.  
  
"Stop being so damn pathetic! You were chosen for a reason, you always had faith, always continued on living no matter how hard it was. You always found a reason to cope. You got up in the morning even though you had no reason to wake up, no reason to even breathe, but you did, and that matters. That's what makes you strong, that's what makes you an angel, a savior. Because you know how to deal, and how to teach others to do better." The voice lectured.  
  
"Don't you know that I know and realize all of that! It's just that this is not going to just go away without blood drenching the walls! This isn't going to be easy! And I'm going to resurrect all the innocent people that Dornkirk and his pawns have killed and when the day comes that another takes his place, I'm going to be there and I'm gonna have an army. An army that will kick their ass, and there will be peace, if there comes anyone with bad intentions that cannot be reasoned with-they-will-die." And then, I fell asleep on Soiki's back and the voice just simply left.  
  
*******  
  
Well, what do ya think? The suspense is killing me! Yeah, I know, corny, but anywho. REVIEW!!!!! I will bribe you! I don't care! I just want a review, an idea, something! I hope that you like this chapter and hopefully more will come. I will just hafta conjure up some "writer's block insurance" and be free!!! Well, review, and I hope that you enjoyed reading this since it doesn't seem to be as popular as my other one. Well, bye! 


	12. Army of Mixed Origins

~*~*Author's Note: Yep, finally Chapter 12. I've FINALLY got an idea for it! Are you guys even reading this fic. Anymore???? It would be nice if you were to REVIEW every once and awhile! I know that I don't update often, but I promise to at least TRY to finish this fic! And I better have at least one review till I write the next one! You hear me readers! REVIEW! Review, review, review!!! Thanx. Oh, and you might've have notice that it's rated "R" now, well that's because of the blood and gore that's coming up. Like in the last chapter, Folken's head is being carried around. Yeah, don't worry, that will change soon! Well. to all my faithful readers.Chapter Twelve awaits.~*~*  
  
Chapter Twelve: Army of Mixed Origin.  
  
As I awoke from my slumber, I noticed a rather large staff by me and Soiki was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Oh, great, I have a 'wonderful' staff and my dragon left me. Gee, now isn't this day getting better by the minute." I said sarcastically as I got up from where she left me.  
  
Instead of leaving the staff behind, I decided to take it with me just in case if I needed to whack someone to death with it. As I lifted it up, a strange feeling began to surge through me as if the staff was molding itself to my hands. Shrugging, I just decided to walk around.  
  
I smelled death wherever I walked, and sometimes I smelled life and soft sunshine as well. 'That's strange,' I thought as I continued walking, 'it's as if they are both calling out to me.' But yet, when I looked around to where the smells were coming from, there was nothing to see. Suddenly I stumbled upon a very deep valley where I could see creatures that looked like Angels and Demons training each other for war. Then, they all looked up straight at me and came to order, as if I was their leader.  
  
I then began to speak, "I have no clue where I am, or what I am at this point in time, but I think that we are all on the same level with the same purpose in mind. I believe that peace should rest on Gaea, but it's going to be a rough path to follow. I know that the Wing Goddess has done it, and she did it because of my power of faith. I now know what it is I, we must do and I sense that all of you do too." I ended my speech as I saw that two of the creatures were bringing me something that was wrapped up in a black velvet cloth. When they showed it to me, I was amazed by what it was. It was a deep blue heart shaped stone that looked as if it was made for my staff. In fact, I think it is. And with that thought I picked it up and placed into the middle of the staff, it fits perfectly. Apparently I was right for the entire army went up in excitement. I smiled with the knowledge that I have found my army and Dornkirk is going to pay.  
  
~*~*~*Author's Note: yep, yep. So, short, but hey-I've got school work! And yet another story to continue! So therefore. at least I've got chapter 12 done! Yay! Please, as I've said before, REVIEW!!!! It would be very much appreciated! ^-^~* 


	13. The Secret and The Key

Author's Note: Yes, I do realize that I have not had any reviews lately.and I do realize that I have not been writing for quite a while.oh well.I just hope that none of my past reader out there has been turned off of my story due to what had happened in it and it's ratings. All I have to say is that it shall all turn out all good and fluffy in the end. We just hafta hold through the blood shed, that's all. Well to those of you who are reading my story secretively and not reviewing (shame on you!) here is chapter 13.  
  
Chapter Thirteen: The Secret and the Key  
  
As we marched on I noticed that the Vione was just up ahead. As we got closer and closer, I saw once again the man in the flames.  
  
"Hey, I thought you died." I said, slightly confused by his presence.  
  
"Dornkirk resurrected me, since we are enemies and all." he said, in a very annoying way.  
  
"Bite me. And kiss my army's ass" I said as I continued leading my army right past him. Then, he grabbed my arm and whispered into my ear.  
  
"The secret lies within the key." I looked at him as if he was insane and continued on.  
  
'The secret lies within the key? What is that about?' I thought to myself, whilst noticing the Zaibach dragon slayers as well as all of Dornkirk's fellow men of magic. After a minute of staring each other down, Dornkirk appeared right in front of them. And just simply grinned as my eyes lay upon Folken's headless body. 'That bastard! I'm gonna kill him!' I thought just before I was being held back by some of my army.  
  
"You're so out of control that even your army has to hold you back." He chuckled as he came up to me and dropped my love's body at my feet.  
  
"You are gonna regret that." I said with clenched teeth.  
  
"Oh, how are you going to do that then? Kill me? Heh, as if- weakling." That was the last straw, I instantly burst from my army's grasp and pointed my staff at him and began to chant in a language that's so foreign to me, but yet so familiar. Seeing that I was serious, Dornkirk turned around chanting in a language similar to the one that I'm chanting, but tweaked. Then, my staff's base reached the ground and there was Folken, good as new.  
  
"What's going on? I.I was dead." Folken stammered.  
  
Ignoring the obviously confused Folken Dornkirk and I continued our battle and commanded our armies to attack the opposing side. Then, my mind finally translated what I was chanting.it's the words that the fireman said to me. "The secret lies within the key." 'What? I still don't understand! What the hell does that mean?' That one thought threw me off of my focus and onto the bloody ground. 'Why is it raining blood? Where am I?' My delusional thoughts continued as a blur came to me as a blow to the head.  
  
Suddenly, I found myself in a soft white place filled with fluffy clouds. 'Am I dead?' I thought to myself.  
  
"No, you're not dead." A voice behind me said. I turned around to see the woman who gave me Soiki.  
  
"Who are you?" I stuttered.  
  
"I told you already.I'm you." She smiled at my confusion as she took my hand as if to lead me somewhere. "Come on, I've got something to show you." She said as she led me into a cave filled with priceless gems.  
  
"Where are we anyway?" I asked as I followed her deeper into the cave.  
  
"In your subconscious, where else would we be?" she said in an enchanting voice.  
  
"What's your name?" I asked, confused with her and I being one and the same.  
  
"You do sure have a lot of questions for being the chosen." She sighed.  
  
"You still didn't answer my question." I said sternly.  
  
"Ah, we're here! Isn't it magnificent?"  
  
I looked around a bit, and then looked at her smiling face that seemed to be a flashlight. "It's a cavern in a cave, and I have a war to fight, what is your problem?"  
  
"You're not getting the point.obviously." She said sarcastically.  
  
"What's not to get? We are in my subconscious, in a cavern, that is pitch black and your face is glowing unnaturally-is there more to this than that, or did I get it all?"  
  
"Okay, go deeper, and then see if you're still a priss." She said as she pointed to the dark abyss.  
  
"Fine, be that way-flashlight face." I said as I walked in the direction that she was pointing.  
  
Then, as I seem to be getting closer to the back of the cavern I began to hear the chant that I was chanting in battle against Dornkirk. Or was it against myself? Who knows? Then, I saw a giant key. 'God, why do these people hafta be so damn literal?' I thought as I walked up to the key. 'I bet there's a secret in that key too.' Then the key split in half and fell at my feet. "What the." suddenly I saw giant Phoenix, except it wasn't the color of flames, it was the color of ice. Then, it dropped a scroll at my feet. I instantly recognized it to be the one that Folken had in his hand on the day that we left the Vione. When I opened it up, I discovered that I could read it! The secret really is within the key! When I turned back, I found myself once again on the blood-soaked ground, but with Folken helping me up. I looked up to see if it was truly him, and I felt a soft kiss instead.  
  
Folken is alive and well.and my heart is melting with love.  
  
*A/N: yup, that's 13 for ya! Well..hope to get 14 up and to eventually finish it! And yes.FOLKEN'S ALIVE!!!!!! YEAH!!!! Well.see yous!* 


	14. Why They Say That Good Always Prevails O

*A/N: it has become my mission to..FINISH THIS FANFIC!!!!! And I shall do it too! This thing has been going on for about a year now, and I want it to be done. And I know that I did have some fans of this tale, but I seem to have lost them now. But I'm still gonna finish it! And no one is going to stop me. Now that's over with, on with chapter fourteen! *  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Why They Say That Good Always Prevails Over Evil  
  
"How in the world are you alive?" I said, with shock and relief blending in my voice.  
  
"It was you that brought me back." He said, smiling-I could tell that he was happy to be alive.  
  
"What? I can't resurrect people!" I said, surprised.  
  
"The scroll, I took it from Dornkirk's book so he wouldn't know what you truly can do." He chuckled as I noticed an arrow flying above us. 'The war is still going on' I thought, remembering where we are.  
  
"So, what does he think that I can do?" I asked as I noticed the battle circling around us.  
  
"Lets find out." We stood up with the rush of battle coming through.  
  
As we looked around, I noticed that most of my army was either badly wounded, or dead. I looked on to see Dornkirk and his vast army-all seem to be untouched. 'That bastard, he cheated! He cloaked them!' I thought as I felt the feeling of power surge through my body, I looked for my staff but it was gone. Somehow, that didn't bother me. Before I foolishly rushed towards Dornkirk, I felt a great wind surge through the blood soaked field. All of us looked up to see Soiki and the others.  
  
"Looks like someone brought back up." Folken said, as he held my hand.  
  
I looked at our hands clasped together, and then at Soiki lowering Van's army. "I guess so." when they reached the ground, I walked up to Van and Hitomi. "Are you guys ready to kick some ass?"  
  
Van did the manly handshake and said, "you bet! Now lets show what the good guys really can do!" everyone cheered and rushed towards Dornkirk's army. I noticed him smiling-then, somehow I appeared right behind him in his magic bubble.  
  
"Gee, guess who's in your bubble now?" shocked, he turned around and almost screamed as the Dragon Slayers and the Sorcerers were at lost at what to do.  
  
"H-how did you do that?" Dornkirk stuttered as Dilandou came up and looked at me.  
  
"Hello there, it seems that you have invaded our bubble and.it's time for you to get out!" he quickly unsheathed his sword, and in a breath, I had my sword already out and aimed at his throat. Suddenly I was stabbed in the back, I quickly turned around to find Chakri with a bloody blade-that was my blood. As I was thinking of the hatred that I have towards Dornkirk, the blood flew off of Chakri's blade and onto Dornkirk's face. Then, the bubble popped due to lack of concentration and the others quickly ran in. The battles that were rushing around me began to blend into blurs of colors as I passed out onto the bloody field-once again..  
  
~*~  
  
"I really need to stop doing this." I said when I noticed that I was in my subconscious-yet again.  
  
"You really need to stop pushing yourself so hard." The other me said from behind a tree. I walked over to the tree to see what she was doing-she wasn't there.  
  
"How could I be pushing myself too hard when I'm not doing anything on purpose?" I asked, trying to locate her better this time.  
  
"You're still using magic." She said simply, 'maybe, from that tree.' I thought as I checked behind yet another tree. She wasn't behind that one either.  
  
"Okay, I give up. Where the hell are you anyway?" I shouted as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to find her right behind me, smiling.  
  
"Here I am, you really are blind." She said, chuckling at my confusion.  
  
"Wha-what do you mean that I'm blind?! I can see just fine!" I said, pouting.  
  
"I was in plain sight all this time, and yet you couldn't see me. I wish that you had at least a bit of training before you decided to fight a war. Oh well.I guess that ignorance truly is bliss." She said while holding her head in her hand.  
  
"You can stop making fun of me, you haven't even given me a chance yet!" I shouted at her, tired of being tossed around for way to long. After when I shouted, her head perked up at the tone of my voice.  
  
"That's a stronger tone of voice than before, it was usually a meek, shy tone, but now-now I can hear the strength. That's the voice you must use when you cast your spells youngling! That's the voice that will take you far! We have no time to waste! I must get you ready for coming back to consciousness!" She said excitedly as she dragged me along to yet another cave.  
"Not another cave!" I whined when I saw the cave that lies in front of us.  
  
"Well you better get used to it 'cause your mind is full of them!" she snapped.  
  
"But.why is my mind full of caves?" I asked liked a little kid.  
  
"I don't know, it just is.Now come on!" she said as she dragged me quite literally into the cave.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inside the cave were stacks unto stacks of books; you would think it was 10 million, no zillion libraries stuck inside a tiny cave, inside my head. I yet again looked at her, the apparent future version of me. 'I wonder, if she is really me in the future-it would be nice.' I thought to myself as I was being continuously dragged deeper and deeper inside the cave. Then, we finally stopped in front of a gigantic statue that was of some strange creature, and it's frosted blue eyes kept on looking at me.  
  
"Well since Van's Guymelef is powered by Hitomi's pendant, guess what." She said with a creepy grin.  
  
"But, Folken doesn't have a Guymelef, nor does he need one, at least I don't think he does." I said, acting like a young child.  
  
"Well does now!" and as she said those words the statue came to life and the first thing it did was to pick me up and put me on one of it's shoulders.  
  
"Uh, if this is in my mind, how the hell is it gonna come out?" I asked as this Guymelef thing was carrying me.  
  
"Don't worry about it! It'll come out!" and then, I blacked out again to find myself about 50ft. in the air and on the Guymelef's shoulder.  
  
'Oh boy, what the hell am I supposed to do now.' I thought, then I saw Folken's face right in front of mine's and suddenly we kissed.  
  
"Hey there, what is this that's giving you a ride?" Folken asked as he sat down next to me.  
  
"Um, it's your early birthday and or Christmas present? Happy whatever." I said nervously.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he looked at me, confused.  
  
"Ah, never mind! Mystic Moon crap." I said, waving it away  
  
"Okay, well what is this thing?" he asked, looking at the Guymelef suspiciously.  
  
"It's your Guymelef, and it came from my head-happy?" I said shortly.  
  
"Wow, Elders were right-I am destined to have a Guymelef, just not the Escaflowne." He said as he hugged me, then-he disappeared.  
  
"What the hell?!" I screamed.  
  
[Lets go kick some ass!] I heard Folken's voice in my head.  
  
[Yeah, okay, let me off please!] I mind shouted to Folken.  
  
[Okay.and you had front row seats and everything!] Folken chuckled.  
  
[Whatever.] I thought back as he let me down onto the ground.  
  
When he let me down, I noticed that Dornkirk was nowhere to be seen. 'Stupid yellow bastard.' I thought as I walked around to search for him.  
  
"I heard that." I heard Dornkirk's voice right behind me, suddenly I was blasted into the ground.  
  
"Well I'm glad that you heard it-cuz it's the truth!" I spat blood on his shoes; he then kicked my face so hard I thought it went flying off my skull.  
  
"You goody-goody's can't beat me!" he said, laughing like a hyena, a hyena that needed its ass whooped.  
  
"Who ever said I was a goody-goody?" I said vindictively as I got up and took a swipe at his face-hitting it 20 times harder than he kicked me. An eye for an eye right?  
  
"What- How?" Dornkirk stuttered as he tried to get a grasp on the situation that he was in.  
  
"Lets just say this-I'm pissed, and you are in my way. So therefore- you are my punching bag, lets just leave it at that." I said as I continuously struck blows at him.  
  
Then, before I was at the point of nearly killing him-I stopped leaving him in a bloody confused mess. He looked at me with what very little eyesight he had left and whimpered, a sound that I never would've dreamed come out of such an evil little man. I then tossed him over my shoulder and walked towards the battle.  
  
*A/N: well.that's the end of chapter fourteen! Gee wonder what happens next! Well wait and see next time in Fire and Ice! * 


	15. The Blood Rains

Chapter Fifteen: The Blood Rains  
  
Everyone cleared a path for me and my bloody package of Dornkirk. Everyone-except Chakri. For a time we stood there looking each other in the eye being as stubborn as we possibly could. Then our eyes shifted over to Dornkirk as he was trying to speak with a mangled face.  
  
"Want me to finish him for you?" Chakri asked me, I looked at her with-not the look of shock but a look of understanding.  
  
"Sure you want to do such a thing? It might ruin your reputation." I said, already knowing what she was going to say.  
  
"Heh, I would ruin my reputation worse if I didn't do it." She said as she walked towards me.  
  
"Go ahead then," I tossed him onto the bloody ground, "I had enough fun with him already. Hope you can get more pleasure beating the bastard up than I did."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll make sure it'll be worth my while." And I continued walking on towards what seemed to be some sort of sorcerers' circle. 'Wonder what they're trying to do.' I thought as I continued walking towards them.  
  
Then, it seemed as if time had stopped. I tried desperately to move, but I couldn't-I couldn't even call out for help. When I realized the situation that I was in, a cloaked figure faded into view right in front of me. Realizing who it was, I tried to move-but I quickly remembered that I couldn't. Seeing that I was "defeated" for now the cloaked figure decided to put his face very close to mine's. Big mistake-with all of the force and will I could muster, I was unfrozen and beating the shit out of him once again.  
  
"What the hell are ya tryin' to pull?! I'm not your toy to play around with! Never have..NEVER WILL!!!" I laid a blow onto him that would normally kill three armies-but, it didn't work.  
  
"Heh, heh-thought you could kill someone that's already dead? I think not." I looked at him in shock, 'How could.' "Be here if he's already dead? Well let's just say that sometimes when you die-you only die in body, not in spirit." He finished my thought, chuckling with plans locked up inside of what he will do to me.  
  
Then, as I slowly backed away it began to rain blood. 'Now doesn't this suit the current atmosphere.' I thought to myself looking up at the sky, forgetting all about Dornkirk. A mistake, of course, because by turning my back on him aloud him to grab me, turn me over, and pin me onto the bloody ground. I tried to struggle out of his grip to not become a part of one of his sick fantasies, eventually I just gave up and saw that he was gonna have his way whether it was my choice or not.  
  
Right when he was beginning to undress me he was suddenly thrown off of my body by another tall-cloaked figure with that David Bowie hairstyle. I quickly did up the lace for my pants again and stood up facing him. When I looked at him, I noticed that something had changed from the first time that I met him. He-looked as if he was happy, truly happy and he smiled a real smile for the first time that I've been with him.  
  
"You, you're-smiling!" I said, filled with happiness myself at the look on Folken's face.  
  
"Yes, I guess I am. Listen," he said to me as he went down on one knee, "umm, I know that this isn't the best of times to be doing this but-I feel as if I don't do this now then I may never be able to do this." He paused as he pulled something out from his cloak; I noticed that it was a necklace case-not a ring box. He opened it up and inside laid an ice blue crystal held by a silver Wyvern connected to a silver chain. I then noticed that there was a ring that laid by the pendant that was also a Wyvern, but it was holding a blue topaz stone-my birthstone. He looked up and met my eyes, "well, will you be my wife? I know that we are 6 years apart but-I love you more than anything else and you are the only reason that I was able to come back and have a second chance at life.So, will you?"  
  
I looked at the pendant and the ring, and then I looked at him. Realizing how I felt for him, and now knowing how he feels for me-I nodded yes and then fell into his arms just wanting him to hold me and to let this moment last forever. He then put the pendant on me and slid the ring onto my left ring finger. As we were in our happy embrace I felt a sword pierce through my back and went up and through my heart. Before I fell down I turned around to see who did this and saw Dilandou with a smirk on his face, but I sensed Dornkirk was in possession of his body. I thus crashed onto the now sea of blood and blacked out completely..  
  
*A/N: gasp! What will become of Namia? Is she actually dead? And what will Folken do now that his Fiancé has been supposedly killed? Well wait till next time! And-remember to always R&R!!!!! I would actually like to hear from you guys for once!!! I don't even mind flamers! I just want some kind of feedback! Well see ya till later! * 


	16. The Tears Fall

Chapter Sixteen: The Tears Fall  
  
I opened my eyes too see nothing but darkness surround me. 'Where am I?' I thought as I tried to get up. That effort reminded me of the sword that went straight through my body. "God, what the hell? Am I dead?" I asked the darkness lingering around me. When it didn't answer I sighed and tried to look around in the dark.  
  
All I could see was swirls of light in all sorts of colors, most of which was swirling around my head and body. Trying to see with the swirls of light I saw briefly Dilandou and Folken slaughtering each other. Wanting to stop them I suddenly moved, but it wasn't my body that moved-it was my spirit. I went to both of them and tried to scream in their ears, but it didn't work. Suddenly my attention was drawn to a strange illumination around Dilandou's heart, instinctively I went to that spot and drew it out into the open and it disintegrated in my palm.  
  
After doing this I felt a rush as my spirit returned to my body and I saw both Folken's and Dilandou's bodies fall. I looked around to see if there was anyone there that could help, and all I could see was bodies upon bodies of dead and wounded. The stench of death filled the air and it played with my heartstrings as I sensed the friends that I have just recently made either dead or close to it.  
  
Closing my eyes I began to draw out the power that laid deep inside of me. I felt it surge throughout my entire being and floated out on my wish for Gaea to have a better, peaceful existence. Once again I opened my eyes to expect the blood filled fields to be still there, but I saw the lands slowly change into how they once were. Tears welled up in my eyes as I saw the souls being returned to their proper places. I noticed that none of the sorcerers or Dornkirk was revived. I didn't dwell on why though. Before everyone was fully resurrected I saw the fire man from several times before.  
  
He came up to me and helped me up from the ground. "You chose wisely, others would have thrown everything deeper into chaos." I grinned at that statement.  
  
"Well that just means I'm just smarter than them." I said as I saw trees and birds just springing up out of nowhere. "Hey, who are you anyway? Are you the guy who killed my parents and then came into my dream?"  
  
"Honestly, yes I am that man who did that. But I had to do it, for the sake of Gaea I had to do it." He grimaced as the words came out of his mouth. When nothing happened he looked at my face and found me to be still smiling.  
  
"That's okay, I understand that now. But I'm not gonna forgive you for doing that, but I do understand why you did it. Come on, lets go see where everyone went off to." I said as I hung my arm around his shoulder and guided him towards Zaibach's new castle that was behind the newly established forest.  
  
'Wow, Zaibach has a pretty castle.' I thought as we came up to it. Before we could come to the entrance I got hit from behind and collapsed onto the ground. Hearing mixed voices all sobbing and calling for me to wake up, I knew that this time I was truly dead and wasn't going to come back, at least-I don't think I can. Not now anyway.  
  
*A/N: yup Namia's dead for real this time.Or is she really? Who knows.just hafta wait for next time! * 


End file.
